1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanning endoscope apparatus that scans a light that is irradiated at a subject and acquires an endoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The endoscopes are widely used in the medical field and the like. In recent years, as an endoscope that is inserted inside a subject, a scanning endoscope has been proposed that does not use an image pickup device configured to pick up an image two-dimensionally, and instead two-dimensionally scans a light emitted from a distal end of a light guide portion such as a thin optical fiber and receives reflected light thereof and generates an image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-145942 that is a conventional example discloses a scanning endoscope apparatus which includes: an optical fiber having an oscillation portion whose one end is oscillatably supported; vibration driving means configured to cause the oscillation portion to vibrate based on a driving signal; changing means configured to change a frequency of the driving signal that is sent to the vibration driving means; and a temperature sensor configured to detect a temperature in a vicinity of the oscillation portion; wherein the frequency of the driving signal is changed based on a temperature that the temperature sensor detects, and which is thus configured so that fluctuations in an angle of view relative to changes in the external environment can be suppressed. Further, the aforementioned scanning endoscope apparatus adopts a configuration so that, for example, in a case where the environment changes from an ordinary temperature environment to, for example, a high temperature environment and the angle of view is narrowed due to a decrease in the amplitude of the oscillation portion, fluctuations in the angle of view can be suppressed based on a temperature that is detected by the temperature sensor.